For the People, By the People
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: Humanity has turned on the countries imprisoning them in order to achieve a perfect society with equality among beings and Italy is having a hell of a time coping with it! (Title is from the American constitution but America is not a main focus... sorry)...
1. Prologue

**so I'm back! This is just a prologue so tell me if y'all want me to continue :) thanks! Also tell me about any errors I have. This is on an iPod so spell check and yeah... Anyways r&r and I reply to all XD **

"Hey" I whispered into the darkness. "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?"

"No." Came the stern reply from the german on my left " and I suggest you stop talking. They might come back."

I fell silent. And began to reveal into own thoughts.

He says he knows nothing but just looking at him; the way he's hunched and scowling at the floor I know he knows more than he is letting on. Why he isn't telling me is something to be determined but if it's enough to make him nervous I'm not sure I want to know what it is.

The train comes to a screeching halt and I hear yelling coming from outside in a language I don't understand. It gets closer and closer until I hear a click an the door and it slides open blinding both me and Ludwig with light. The roughly dragged us from the car; neither of us putting up too much of a fight.

It took me a couple seconds to adjust to the new light invading my eyes but when they did come around I wished the men had just left us in the car. Before us was a desolate place with concrete buildings organized in rows and men dressed in uniforms with guns at the ready. There was a fence all around the facility decorated with coils of barbed wire and besides Ludwig and myself there wasn't another civilian to be seen. Just the men.

Before I knew it we were being shoved and told to move... I think. 'I wonder what language that is.' I absentmindedly thought as we began our walk to an unannounced location.

Apparently I had slowed in my pace, for now I felt the barrel of a gun pressing firmly between my shoulder blades pushing me faster and defiantly leaving a bruise. I took a hurried few steps to catch up with my blue eyed counterpart. Once at his side he grabbed my hand. I looked hoping to see at look of comfort; something that would make me think that everything was going to be alright but one look at his face and my heart sank. He was looking straight ahead marching in time with the men surrounding us. There was nothing in his face to give me any seance if hope it seemed as though he had given in to them, to these men.

It want until we entered the concrete building sitting at the center if the facility that I took my eyes off the German.

It was furnished, like what you'd find in a hotel lobby. The only difference was that on either side of the desk stood six metal doors. Each door had a complicated series of locks and each was labeled with a continent in black.

We were ushered to the right through the door marked 'Europe' and what met us on the inside clashed so greatly with the lobby that it took my mind a second to process that we are in the same building.

There was a long dark hall way lit only by flickering lamps hanging from the ceiling every three feet or so. On either side of the hall more metal doors were placed and marked, only these had names of countries.

Nausea set in as I read the names printed on the doors. 'Britain', 'France', 'Poland', 'Hungary'. All had a small green light shining next to a key pad on the right of each door. I could only assume that each door was unlocked by a code and each green light meant someone was inside.

Tears welled in my eyed as these thoughts flooded my brain. 'I could be wrong though.' I thought to my self; though I knew I wasn't and my theory was only further proved when we were stopped at a door marked 'Germany'. The light was red and the door was unlocked. I found my self being torn from my partner and held close to the body of our escort, a gun to my head, as Germany, my protector and best friend, was shoved into the cell. The door clicked closed and the light turned green. One more country captured by the mysterious men.

I went numb. I was alone now. My big scary german protector was gone and he left little Italy to fend for himself. I was halfway dragged down the hall until we reached a door marked 'North Italy'. They pushed it open and I felt myself being shoved through the frame. In a panic I began screaming and kicking at whoever and whatever was around, nailing one guard in the shin who promptly yelled "Fuck! What the hell!" I stopped. 'He spoke english?'

"You speak english?" I questioned him, not expecting an answer but getting one all the same.

"Yes."

"Then tell me," I said clinging to his shirt, "why are you doing this? What's going on?"

"Pft!" He scoffed shoving me in the cell. "Why in the hell would I tell you." With that my door was closed. And I was left alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**WOO HOO! Ok so its summer now which means writing! Yay! So here's the second chapter and I hope the third will come just as fast and easy to me **** thank you for reading and in case you're wondering I do NOT own hetalia for if I did I would not be writing on this website and everyone would already have a cannon relation. **

I don't know how long it's been since I was shoved in this cell. It couldn't have been more than a week but that's just an assumption. Since being brought here I've seen and heard from no one and haven't left my room since. Everyday a small portion of food is given to me through a blockable hole in the doorway. The food is always the same... Bread. Water. That's it. Every day.

….…

Within the first few hours of my arrival a few men had returned. As they entered my cell I tried to stay calm but that didn't last long. Before I knew it they were ripping off my cloths shoving me to the floor when done. I felt something get tossed on my side and heard the door close. Left alone again in the dark I sat up to inspect the thing they left on me. It was a grey jumpsuit with a small patch in the right breast reading "N. Ita."

I hesitantly put it on thinking it better to be clothed rather than naked on the cement.

.….…

It's been a week I imagine. I'm cold and hungry and so scared I could die, but I won't, for two reasons. First, they wouldn't allow for one of their precious prisoners to die and secondly, as scared as I am I know Ludwig must be doing a thousand times worse.

He may be big and strong be he isn't cut out for this kind of thing. Being a prisoner is something new for him. He has been through a lot and I'm not denying that but I recognize what's happening here. This resembles what happened at the Holocaust, as terrible as that sounds. Germany was an officer, not to mention suffering from an intense case of MPD during that time. He didn't see what happened in the ghettoes or the camps like I did. Hardly any were even located in Germany. I'm sure Poland is connecting the dots as well... Yeah Germany has been through a lot but never once has he been on this end of it.

I leaned against the wall prepared to sit there for another... well, the rest if my life, when the door was slammed open. Before I knew it I was dragged to my feet and rushed down and out of the hallway. Once in the lobby we entered a door I had failed to notice the first time. This door lead into a metal room with monitors and a big window looking into a smaller room that held a table and two chairs. At the table I saw a man who looked like he could take down Russia and Germany together with his bare hands. To my great horror I was taken into the room with this man and sat in the chair opposite him promptly having my hands cuffed to the arms. I gave them an experimental tug but they wouldn't budge. I began to panic. I hated being restrained! Germany had even gone so far as to think I'd die if I got tied up for too long. I began writhing in my chair looking for any means of escape nearly tipping the chair in the process.

"Will you calm down!?" I abruptly stopped hearing the man speak... The last thing I wanted to do was get him to hate me more than he already appeared to. "Thank god! Now I bet you're wondering why the hell you're here huh?" He asked almost mockingly, a slight smile playing on his lips. I wasn't sure how to answer and didn't trust myself to speak so I kept my eyes trained at the table and remained silent. "Well?" He yelled slamming his fist on the table making me jump, "Speak up boy!"

"Y-yes." I managed to say just above a whisper.

"What!? I can't hear you."

"Yes." I said as clearly as I could. I still refused to meet his gaze but I could feel it boring into me; judging me inside and out.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I looked up chocking back the tears I felt ready to fall. "Ah, I see you're much more obedient than the other one."

'Other one? Who? Germany or-'

"He put up quite a fight. Verbally of course but one good blow got him to shut up."

'Oh' I mused 'Romano'

"See that's the problem with you countries. You live forever right? Or at least until you are forgotten about. You all think you're so much better than us humans. We are silly pawns for your petty fights. Do our casualties even matter to you? Respect is what you all lack and we are here to make sure you learn some. Representing the human race we have captured all of you in hopes to eventually relinquish your memory and finally have world peace!"

He was crazy. That's the only way to put it.

"So you see that's why you're here! All of you! You're all freaks of nature.

Even those little ones, who were they... Ah Lichtenstein and Latvia. Tell me, how is it that countries so old can look like mere teenagers? Is that fair to you? Humans like me die every day while you sit all hot and pretty living forever, and why? Are you more fit to run a country than I am? Cuz in my opinion, seeing as how I've managed to capture the entirety of the world, I am a much more fitting candidate to be in control, as are my counterparts. Now me and my subordinates have all been assigned countries to watch over both person and land mass. You are to serve said person and do exactly as you are told to do when you are told to do it. The slightest hesitation will result in a month in isolation but cooperation allows you more freedom. Hell you might even get a chance to see that man you came in here with." He paused in his rant to look at me. Eyes narrowing as he realized my head was once again down cast, tears streaming down my face. "Pathetic." He spit at me calling for my dismissal.

Two men came in and dragged me back to my cell. I was numb once again. Reduced to nothing but a sniveling mess. He was right. I saw his point and it wasn't fair. This realization hit me like a ton of bricks and filled me with such abundance of self-loathing I felt almost compelled to comply with his demand to serve humans, to become the country they wanted. I would go along with it. If it's what my people wanted I'd do it, it's my duty as a country. And someday I might even get to see Ludwig again... Someday.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R for me :D I reply to ALLL! Seriously all of them. Or if ya just feel like making a friend say hey :3. Oh and check out my original story "Only Time Can Tell" on wattpad! Until next time! **


End file.
